This invention relates to tools used for the installation of sensors used in security systems and the like; and more particularly, to a tool for use in installing balanced sensor pairs on doors and door frames and the like, so the sensors are properly aligned.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/251,933, there is described a tolerant mounting apparatus which enables an object to readily be secured to a surface so that the object is properly aligned to a reference when installed. In certain system installations, for example, in security systems, sensors are installed in pairs. For proper operation of the system, it is often important that both sensors be properly aligned to a reference and to each other. Heretofore, doing this has required a great amount of time since the installer typically had to use a trial and error method to insure both sensors were aligned to the reference and to each other. The procedure usually involved installing one of the sensors, aligning it, and then installing the other. While both sensors may have been installed in close proximity to a proper alignment, proper operation of the system required that the alignment of one, or both sensors, be adjusted to meet the requirements of the system. Oftentimes, the sensors are installed so that one is attached to a door frame, for example, with the other sensor of the pair being mounted to a door surface. Depending upon on which side of the door the sensor is mounted, the mounting plates to which the sensors are secured, are not adjacent each other. This often results in an installer having to spend a lot of time and effort was required to achieve the proper alignment of the sensors.